chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sadie Maitland
Sadie Rachel Maitland is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Elle and Matthew Maitland. She will possess the abilities of Sparking, Localised Temporal Sedation, Crystallisation and Hydrophilic Regeneration. Appearance Sadie will have inherited blue eyes and blonde hair colouring from her mother. Her hair will be very light throughout her life. Her eye colour will be dramatically bright and will be her most striking feature. She will have a pale skin tone. She will mainly take after Elle in appearance, and the one feature she will have inherited from Matt will be her height: she will be 5'11 when fully grown. Abilities Sadie's first ability will be Sparking. She will be able to project sparks from the tips of her fingers which will burn upon contact. Initially, their amplitude will be affected by her emotions but she will later learn to consciously control this. A small amplitude would only cause physical pain while a larger could knock someone unconscious or even kill. She can also use the ability to melt metal and cause explosions. Her second ability will be Localised Temporal Sedation. Sadie will be able to slow time down in the space surrounding her. This will make it appear as if she is moving quicker and has swifter reflexes, but in reality she will not. She will control the ability consciously. Normally, she will only use the ability in emergencies, since she will be warned that overuse could cause her to age rapidly and prematurely. Lesser excessive use will also be known to stress her body and her mind. Her third ability will be Crystallisation. Sadie will be capable of crystallising her body, transforming herself into various minerals and precious stones. Normally, she will transform her entire body, but she will also be able to transform only a part of herself, such as a hand. She will also be able to crystallise others but will find this more difficult. Crystallised skin will be impenetrable to harm and will increase a person's physical strength and durability. Her final ability will be Hydrophilic Regeneration. Using this ability, Sadie will be capable of healing herself using water. She won't be able heal others and she also won't be able to heal herself in a dry environment. When water will touch a wound on her skin, the injury will begin healing immediately. The same will happen if water touches the skin when she is ill or has some interior injury or damage. However, the ability will not be able to heal the effects of age. It will never be possible for Sadie to prevent the healing once she is in contact with water. Family & Relationships *Mother - Elle Maitland *Father - Matthew Maitland *Younger sisters - Leila, Faye and Marcela Maitland *Younger brother - Asher Maitland History & Future Etymology Sadie is derived from the Hebrew name Sarah, meaning "princess". Her middle name, Rachel, is Hebrew and means "ewe". Her surname, Maitland, is both English and Scottish. It can either mean "bad disposition", "high and mighty" or "from Mautalaunt". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters